Never Know What Ya Got Till It's In Someone Else Hands
by PurpliePanda
Summary: Makoto's best girl friend is growing up, no matter how much he doesn't want to admit it. He is forced to deal with his friends noticing it before he does. (Main: Makoto x OC.) Starting at T -M (Update: Slight Various x OC)
1. First Day Blues

"Mako-chan!" Junko shouted with joy as she jumped on Makoto's back, they had been neighbors for as long as they both had been alive. He had given her a grunt with a light pink blush on his cheek, before trying to accommodate her weight by lifting her up more onto his waist; she was so short she couldn't even jump onto his back properly.

"Jun-chan, you need to be careful you might hurt yourself." Makoto's voice was worried and he was hoping Junko would take him seriously this time. He would be so horrible if she had gotten hurt while trying to show him affection. He cared a great deal for Junko, seeing as they spent so much time together it only made sense that they would grow to worry for each others well being.

"Well if you weren't so tall you wouldn't have to worry about me getting hurt." Makoto's brows pushed together and Junko saw the stress on his face, knowing how compassionate her friend was she gave him a little hug around the neck. Making his faded blush return, she smelled like baby powder, same as always. "I actually like you being so tall." He turned his head to look back at her as he walked.

"You do?" Shock was on his face; this was the first time she had ever said anything nice about his height. Normally she was going on about everyone else being tall was weird and her shortness was normal.

"Yup! I can see the whole world up here!" with a smirk and giggle she lifted her arms up like she was flying, making Makoto smile. She was such a whimsical person, so full of life. "So where are we going?" Junko asked leaning her head on his shoulder.

"School." Junko made a scrunched up face before trying to get off Makoto's back, but he held tight to her legs. He knew she would try to get away and for some reason he just felt he needed to keep all his friends in check. That had reminded him; "Where did Haru-chan go?" Junko gave a small 'huh?' before looking around, they were walking by the ocean on their way to school, he could have jumped in, hoping to miss their first day.

Makoto turned his body and looked behind them to see Haruka standing behind them about where Junko had jumped on looking out to the ocean. He made a jog to him Junko still on his back making small sound that would come out of a child as she bounced on his back. "Haru-chan! It's almost warm enough for you to swim!" Makoto said to his passive friend. He just gave him a glance to know he had heard him. They started on their way to school once more all together.

Once at school Makoto sat Junko down but grabbed her arm as she tried to run away as soon as her feet hit the ground. "But Mako-chan, school is scary! What if I die here!? Would you be able to forgive yourself for making me come here!?" Junko tried to give some puppy dog eyes, Makoto had to take a moment to think everything she had just said through.

"Wahh! You shouldn't joke about that kind of stuff Jun-chan! You know I would never forgive myself if you were hurt and I couldn't help you!" She sighed knowing she had gone to far, her pride felt the need to stick with it but her heart couldn't bear to see Makoto so upset. "Now it's your first year so try to be good."

"I am always good, Makoto!" She shouted her girly voice going up higher at being insulted. Haruka glared over at her annoyed with her being once again in his life, so he just turned and left. Makoto look up calling out to him but after seeing his friend walk into the school doors from the courtyard he gave Junko a fast goodbye hug before waving as he ran.

Alone Junko looked around, the front courtyard was almost empty, but there were a few kids still trying to savor the last few moment of summer before the new school year. She soon decided that it was far to boring before she made her way to the freshmen classrooms.

Junko was good at school a normal B student but she just didn't enjoy school. Makoto was her only friend, not because she wasn't friendly. She loved to talk and banter but most of the girls in her classes were rather mean to her. Her wavy honey blonde hair mixed with her gold eyes and small frame made her a target for female jealousy. The boys didn't want to be just be friends so she normally just stuck to being friends with Makoto.

After she had picked her seat in the middle of the classroom in hopes to get in some social time before the class started even if it was unlikely, Junko looked at the students. None were glaring at her but none were smiling. In fact most acted like she wasn't there. "Hello!" Jumping a little she turned around to see a boy with Blonde hair and dark pink eyes staring back at her.

"You scared me! You should presence yourself first!" Her hand was on her chest to clam her heart from its rapped beating. She was happy the boy had come alone and distracted her from the loneliness but guess it wouldn't last long.

"Jun-Chan, It's me Nagi-Chan!" Junko turned her head to the side showing her confusion. Nigisa thought she looked rather cute with that expression, the wavy pigtails and light pink lip gloss only made her worse and by worse he meant better. "I used to swim with Mako and Haru-chan! Oh and Rin-Chan too!"

Junko blinked trying to think for a moment what the small teenager in front of her was saying, before it clicked. He was the blonde from Makoto's old swimming club. She used to go down and swim with them when she didn't have music or art lessons when Makoto's mother would watch her. "Oh! Nagi-Chan! You used to pull my hair!" She shouted rather childishly, they were drawing attention but they both didn't care.

"Guilty!" was all he had to say with a cute closed eye smile. "So Jun-Chan is Haru and Makoto-chan still going to school here?" She simply nodded, she guessed he would want to see his friends again after being apart for so long. The only way this could be better was if Rin was back from his time abroad. "Do you think you could help me find them! I miss swimming with them." She nodded again knowing that both of the 2d years didn't swim anymore but felt that wasn't her business to tell.

As lunch rolled around Junko was waking an annoying Nagisa to the other side of the school to see the two boys. He was complaining about missing his friends, how long it was taking, and just about anything. As they neared the other side of the school Nagisa saw them go up the stair and ran after them. Junko called out after him but he just kept going. If it had been Makoto she would have followed anger he had left her behind but she was rather happy to be without the annoying Nagisa. No matter how cute he was.

When she finally got to the three boys they were all smiling, well all but Haruka but he never smiled in Junko's book. "Junko? What are you doing here?" Makoto asked but before she could answer him, Nagisa got ahead of her.

"She was the one who helped me find you guys! Lead me all the way across the school. We have all the same classes! Isn't that cool!" Junko was frowning her brows, crossed her arms and mumbled how Makoto was addressing her; not him.

Makoto couldn't help but stare at his two blonde friends; it scared him how childish they both were. In fact with their similar height, hair color, and demeanor you could almost mistake them as twins. Which scared him more than he thought it would. Junko was so pretty, he didn't want to think of Nagisa as pretty. "Well with you both being here do you wanna go up to the roof and have lunch." Nagisa stopped trying to look Junko in the face to see why she was mumbling and hiding herself and Junko popped right up.

"Yes!" The both yelled making Makoto and Haruka look at each other, Haruka had a look of freight as all he could think was now there were two blondes to annoy him.


	2. Why Does Everyone Keep Saying That

"Haruka doesn't swim anymore but he can't stay out of the water, this morning I found him in his bath with his swim suit on." Makoto smiled and answered Nagisa's question as to what the two boy had been doing sense they saw each other last.

"So that's where you ran off to this morning! I had to walk part of the way to school all by myself you know! I have a good right to tell your mom!" Junko said pointing a finger right in Makoto's face. Makoto always walked Junko to school and home, her single father was always worried about her so to help out Makoto's mom did a lot for her and of course make sure Makoto took care of her.

Makoto sat up a little straighter before giving Junko a rather sad look. "I had to make sure Haru-chan made it to his first day of school!" Haruka who had been doing nothing but eating and hardly listening got a rather annoyed feeling hearing his nickname.

"So it was okay if I didn't get to school on time! What if someone kidnapped me!? I could be dead right now." Makoto looked down, he hadn't thought about that, he thought as long as he checked in on her homeroom, if they didn't bump into each other that it would be just fine.

"Are you two dating?" Nagisa asked with his head turned to the side a rather adorable expression on his face. Taking a moment to let what the blonde boy had just said sink in before returning to reality Makoto blushed. Why was he asking something like that? Did they seem like a couple? Maybe Junko had said something about him during classes? That made him blush harder, to think she was thinking of him really made him happy but in an almost embarrassed way. She was like a little sister to him!

"What? No! We grew up next to each other. I am like her brother, right Jun-chan?" She looked at him with a cute smile before nodding her head in conferment. Her expression and quick agreement almost had Makoto upset but brushed it off.

"Oh." Nagisa said looking back at Junko. "Good to know." That made any form of happiness leave Makoto's body. What did that mean? He made it sound like this was important new that would be helpful later. But before he could say anything about it Nagisa changed the subject. "Did you hear our old swim club is getting torn down?" Haruka perked up and the change of subject.

"We should go visit it! And dig it up!" Nagisa said making everyone look at him rather oddly. Junko didn't know what they wanted to dig up but she guessed their old childhood memories.

"That's a great idea!" Makoto said his smile lighting up the rooftop almost as much as the sun.

"Well you guys have fun with that, I don't want to go to some old dirty pool." Junko said turning away from the boys as she ate some of her sweet roll. Before turning her nose up at it. It had peaches in it, she must have picked up her fathers before leaving.

"Come on Jun-chan! It will be an adventure!" Nagisa said grabbing hold of her sleeve giving big puppy dog eyes. She yanked her sleeve away.

"Well Haru-chan is going to go, right?" The boy looked at her dully, why did Makoto keep her around? Her voice was annoy, she was annoying, and well she wasn't as pretty as Makoto said.

"Don't call me that. And no I am not going." Makoto and Nagisa both looked disappointed at their two friends rejecting them. Junko gave off a small 'ha', making Nagisa pouted.

"Ya know Haru, a pool is a lot bigger than a bath tub." Haru turned around a looked at the group with a look in his eyes that was of pure joy.

"I can't believe I am here." Junko said as she pulled Makoto's green sports jacket on more, its length was that of a dress, her black stocking kept her legs warm, but the short white skirt and red and white polka dot top were to thin to keep her warm.

Makoto gave her a rather cute smile. "Well I am really glad you came." This made Junko blush and look away to the ground. She started to think it wasn't such a bad idea now, she got to spend time with her friends.

"I am glad too! With Junko here the ghost might find her too pretty to attack us!" Nagisa said pulling Junko into a hug from behind. Makoto's eyes opened wide.

"G-Ghosts?" Makoto would have been worried about what Nagisa said about Junko's good looks normally but his fear over took him this time. Junko pushed Nagisa off and rushed over to Makoto.

"Don't listen to him Mako-kun he is just being an idiot." She had her hands rapped around just above his elbow, and she had such a sweet smile on her face. Makoto couldn't help but blush she looked so adorable, his coat making it that much better.

"Don't say that Jun-chan!" Nagias said like she had just hurt her feelings, but she just turned her nose away from him. Nagias was being so stupid in her mind. "but either way I brought purified salt to keep them away now stand still." Makoto stood still shaking a little bit as he throws it from behind him. Haruka seemed uninterested and Junko ended up turning and trying to stanch the slat from him.

"This is sugar." Haru said making Junko stop her assault but than she just gave him a annoyed look.

"well it's all mental anyway!" Nagias said before walking in everyone after him. Once inside Junko stuck really close to one of the guys at all times, but as they were rambling and ranting Junko ended up behind.

Junko's eyes winded noticing she was alone, she pulled Makoto's coat a little closer to herself. "Makoto?" she called out softly as she walked down a hallway, using the wall to guide her in the dark. Her hands were shaking as she walked in the door, every time the wind would blow something seemed to move and scared her more. "M-Makoto?"

But than she hit something firm but soft, she squeaked. Junko had one thought that maybe Nagias was right! This place is haunted and the firm thing turned around and looked down at her. "eh? Who are you?" Junko looked up and saw red in the dark as he flash light blocked the rest of her vision. "Wait, don't I know you?"

"Well if I could see that would help." She said crossing her arms trying to keep her eyes open. He slowly moved his flashlight. She saw the red hair, slim body, red eyes and she couldn't help but point at him. "Your Rin! I remember you was teaching me to swim competitive even though that stupid Haru said I was a lost cause." She smiled up at the boy and he just stared at her. For a moment nothing was said but Junko still smiled at him. "Are you here looking for the boys?" Junko asked finally.

Rin looked down at the girl in front of him, she was cute and bubbly and seemed to have a dislike for Haruka. Which was good in his book, his old 'friend' wasn't that great, Rin was greater than him, he knew it he just needed to prove it. "Something like that."

Junko noticed the young man had rather strange teeth, sharp even. Tilting her head to the side. Motioning around her mouth she asked "Is that natural?" her question was rude but Rin could tell on her curiosity was innocent.

"You wanna come find out?" He asked the blonde; cocky like with a smirk on his face. She smiled at him before taking a step reaching for his mouth. He leaned back and grabbed a hold of her hand. "Wow! It was a pick up line, not a invitation." She stopped struggling.

"Oh, I am sorry! Makoto normally keeps me from doing stuff like that. He says I am naïve." The name of his old friend put Rin in a bit of a bad mood, not that he would hold it against her just he wished she wouldn't say this old swim mates names. Looking down and shying away she rubbed the back of her neck. "Could you help me find them? I kinda lost Haru, Mako, and Nagisa on the way to the pool."

All Rin could think was 'Haruka is here!' He was going to find him and challenge him. He rapped his arm around her neck which looked a little funny with how short she was but pulled her along. "Yeah, I wanna see Haru again."

She smiled up at Rin happy she had found such a nice guy and an old friend to help her back to safety. "Makoto and Hagisa too!?" She said with a bright smile. Rin didn't care much about seeing them, he was a man on a mission.

"Yeah." Was all he said as he moved on.

"Makoto!" Junko shouted as she ran into his arms, he hugged her back rather relived to have found her, after the talk of ghost it only scared him more to know she was missing in this scary, dark place.

"I was so worried! Don't scare me like that again." He held to her as tight as he could. Nagisa looked at the two before jumping in on the hug, screaming how he was happy she was back as well. At the same time a red headed came out of the shadows. "Who's that!?" both the blonde and brown haired boys asked.

Rin popped out Junko turned and smiled as he pop the back of his hat. "Yo" both of the vocal boys called out to Rin. But all Rin saw was Haruka, the guy just standing there made Rin's blood boil. Nagisa starting going on about fate, but Junko noticed that Rin had gotten more serious than before. "Haru, you're still hanging out with these guys?" That made Junko's face twist with confusion. "You will never learn"

Makoto seemed highly distressed about what his friend was saying. "what are you talking about, Rin?" but Makoto was over looked. By both Rin and Haru.

"And what about you? Have you learned anything?" Junko looked back at Haru, he never spoke really so to hear him almost challenge one of his old best friends seemed strange to her. Something weird was going on here.

"I am glad you asked. How about I show you? Lets race." Rins neck crack was to show how laid back he was but Junko imagined they were up to something. Rin was always a sweet boy when they were younger, helped her swim, kept Haru from being mean to her, and even shared snacks with her sometimes. She remembered him saying he has a sister and would want people to be nice to her so he was nice to her because she was like Makoto's sister.

The two boys started to walk away. There were shouts of 'Haru no?' 'wait a second' but Junko didn't stay with the peanut gallery she ran up to Rin and followed closely behind him. This didn't go unnoticed by him but he didn't say anything. He felt nice knowing that someone was on his side if only in his imagination.

Once at the pool everyone was watching the two young men, Makoto and Nagisa were behind Junko who was waiting rather patiently for the race to begin. "I will show you the difference between you and me!" Rin yelled before ripping off his shirt rather dramatically.

Junko had a small blush on her checks as she looked at his abs, his slim hips and his red and black swimsuit a small giggle came from her. Makoto noticed and didn't know how to respond. He wanted to just focuses on the keeping Haru from doing anything bad. "Sure, go ahead." Haru's shirt came off just as fast. Junko didn't really care to look at Haru she had seem him in the bath tub, Rin was new and shiny.

Makoto and Nigisa were going on about swim suits and the race but all Junko did was walk over to Rin. "Good luck, Rin!" She could see this was a big deal to him and she couldn't help but feel that Haru felt it too. He just gave her a cocky smile before moving to Haru and started their walk to the boards.

"Lets do this Haru! Ready go-" At that moment everyone noticed one important thing.

"There is no water in the pool." Nigisa said shining his light on the ground of the pool. Makoto exhaled saying his comments on the pool, as well. Lastly Rin gave his comment before picking up his stuff, Junko had picked up a few thing and he gave her his cocky smile.

"So you and Makoto are dating huh?" Junko titled her head to the side confused as to why he would ask that. Her cuteness made up for her lack on common sense. Makoto on the other hand was on edge of what she would say.

"No we are just friends. I am like a sister to him." And there it was, she had said it and he had said it even in the same day. So that had to be true.

"Good to know." Was all he said as moved to the door. He seemed to have a apathetic feel about him when walked to the exit.

"Why is everyone saying that?" Makoto mumbled it to himself almost irritated with hearing that for the second time that day. Makoto wasn't looking at his friend he was looking at his 'sister' she was biting her lip and swinging her hips back and forth.

"Oh and if you guys came for this? Here it is." Rin said holding up a blue trophy. That Nagisa confirmed was theirs. "You can have it. I don't need it any more." He than dropped it leaving Nagisa and Makoto to pick it up as he walked away. Junko felt angry and sad then.

How could Rin be so uncaring to his best friends and just talk of their memories like they were nothing? And the look on Makoto's face just made her so breaken. "Rin seems to have changed." Nagisa said

She walked over to him and hugged him around the waist. He placed his arm around her almost on reflex. Smothering her face into his torso. "He seems colder." Makoto looked down and wondered if Junko felt something special for Rin. He didn't know what had happen when they were alone. That thought made him hold her tighter.

Junko could only think how warm and safe she felt in Makoto's arms. Not having to worry about Rin, Family, or anything because Makoto would always be there as her big brother… and that upset her too.

* * *

**Thank you so much for all the favorites and Follows. And my reviewer y for your words of support. I hope you enjoy this work. It's a little long, like that or dislike that?**


	3. Friendly Doesn't Mean Friends

"Acho!" Junko sniffled and rubbed her forehead, it was burning and her body hurt all over. She grabbed her big puffy blanket and rapped it around her as another cold chill ran down her spin. She couldn't even think about moving let alone going to school. After the stress of the night before being caught by the police at the old run down pool, it's no wonder she wasn't feeling good. The police had walked in a little after Rin had left freaking Junko out, she started to cry and blaming Makoto for not walking her home, the officer ended up trying to get her to clam down soon after he gave the boys a good tongue lashing before calling everyone's parents. Makoto's mom had picked both him and Junko up.

"Come on Junko your gonna be late." Came Ichiro as he buttoned up his cuffs on his dress shirt. All he got was a moan, Ichiro had always spoiled his daughter, he never made her do anything she didn't want to, often got her nice things, took her nice places even brought Makoto along to keep her complain because all of this stuff was able to happen because the man worked day and night often leaving Junko in the care of Mr. and Mrs. Tachibana. So hearing this sound come from his daughter got him more than a little worried. "Junko." She didn't answer him so he sat on the side of her bed; looking down he saw her face was all red. Worried he pushed his hand to her forehead; he came in contact with hot flesh cover in a cold sweat. "God damnit!" he muttered under his breath before bring out his cell phone.

A normal parent might have called into work but Ichiro called his neighbor. Words were exchanged and had agreed to watch Junko as long as Ichiro got her over to the house. Picking up his little bundle of joy blankets and all he carried down the hall, out the front door, down the street; nodding to the children running to school, knocked on the Tachibana's door, waved to Makoto, placed her down on the sofa, kissed her forehead, said thank you and left. Makoto was always shocked at how her father could go through so much effort and just drop her off on their doorstep like he was dropping of there mail. "Makoto?" called to her son making him break eye contact from the door. "Would you mind letting Junko rest in your room?"

He didn't mind at all, having her lay around on the sofa wasn't going to make her feel any better. She could hurt her back, or roll off! He lifted her up with a bit more trouble than what Ichiro did and moved her to his room. When he placed her down on his bed he noticed she had a firm grip on his school shirt. Her eyes only opened slightly. "Makoto?'' he was shocked to say the least, she was beyond sick. "Don't get upset with him, daddy" her voice started to fade. "Does his" her eyes shut. "bes" she couldn't even finish she was so tired.

He rolled her onto her side facing away from the door to not disturbed her. Shaking his head he couldn't understand how Junko never got upset with her father, they weren't close, he was brought on trips to keep her company so Ichiro wouldn't have to, Makoto's mom took care of her not him; in fact he didn't even think Ichiro could take care of her but she had missed school to take care of him while he was sick. He had such a sweet, and caring daughter and didn't even know it. "Makoto you're going to be late for school." Came his mom's voice.

Walking down the stairs he looked at his mom in the kitchen holding out his lunch to him. He opened his mouth stepping forward. Makoto had to stay with her, leaving her alone like that just made him feel like the worst friend ever. "The answer is no for the hundredth time. You will only get sick yourself if you stay around her too long." His mother know him too well, he was going to ask to stay with her like he did every time.

Makoto sighed shaking his hair out of his eyes, being captain of the swim team wasn't his idea of a good idea. Haruka was the better choice for the swim team but Nagisa was pretty determent on his choices. And after talking to Amakata-sensei it seemed they had a lot of work ahead of them. Pulling weeds wasn't what he wanted to do after school, he wasn't going to leave it to his friends to only clean up the pool but he wanted to help Junko. She had to be lonely.

She had been staying in his room while he slept on the pull out been down stairs, it really didn't upset him. He knew it was wrong but he loved the idea of her being in his room. It was strange, to know that she was safe and that if he was worried he could come and check on her be it to get a blanket or something for school he could always find a reason to go see her if he wanted to.

"So Makoto! When is Junko coming back? I am getting so tired of taking notes!" Nagisa said as he pulled some grass out of the pool floor.

"In a day or two, she had a really bad cold and my mom doesn't want to push her." It was the truth she was almost blacking out when she first came over, now she could sit up and talk and even walk around to get to the restroom and such. Thinking back on how bad it was scared Makoto he was happy his mother knew what she was doing. But for her to be that sick meant she wasn't feeling good for a while and it upset Makoto that he wasn't able to tell she hadn't been feeling well.

"It is so weird that your mom takes care of her! We should all head to Makoto's and cheer Junko up!" Nagisa said bouncing up quickly, Makoto wanted to object he really did, the stress of seeing other people might upset her more.

"I don't know…" Makoto wanted to bring his friend down as nicely as he could.

"It's already been decide, you, me, and Haru-Chan will go see Junko!" Haru looked over at his friends, he wanted to object but if it got him out of pulling weeds he didn't care what he was doing.

Walking into Makoto's house everyone took off their shoes, only his mom was home at this time the twins were still doing after school activities and his dad was at work. They said hello to his mom before going upstairs to where Junko was staying. "She is staying in your room? Wow you guess really are like brother and sister." Makoto stopped at Nagisa's words. Why did that upset him? Of course they were like brother and sister but couldn't there be other reason why she would be staying in his room.

"Junko!" Nagisa said as he busted open the door only to stop and step back. A tall man with a suit on was sitting in a chair next to her bed. "Oh, you must be Junko's father! Sorry to brust in we were just coming to cheer Jun-chan up! I am Nagisa, you more than likely know Haru-chan and of you know Mako-chan!"

Ichiro looked at the little boy for a moment, it was like looking at a creepy version of his little girl. He decides to never let her cut her hair in that moment. But he smiled; the boy was nice enough to come visit his daughter after all so they had to be friends. "Nagisa you can't just bust in here! What if I was changing!?" Junko's face was red, Nagisa was so annoying she just wanted to scream but her soar throat wouldn't let her. "Besides why would I want you to come visit me? Haru is so boring, and you just piss me off." Nagisa ran around the older man and hugged Junko around the neck, she tried to push him off but it didn't work.

"Jun-chan you say the weirdest things!" he just smiled at her as he pulled away. Ichiro was use to his daughter's rather spoiled attitude she never used it with him but she used it with everyone else. It saddened him really. To think she acted so freely with everyone else but so reserved with him.

Makoto was just staring at Ichiro, why was he here? Junko was fine here, he would never let anything happen to her. She had gotten sick under Ichiro's watch, this was his entire fault anyway. Ichiro looked over at Makoto making me look to the ground. He wished he could kick him out, it was his room in his house if he didn't want him there then he shouldn't be there. "Makoto, thank you for letting Junko stay in your room." Makoto looked up and nodded once rather firmly. The old man smiled, Makoto was always the warm type, so it seemed strange that he hadn't said a hello. Ichiro tried again; he rubbed the back of his neck. "Every time I see you, your getting bigger and bigger. You should come by the house more often maybe we can catch up. I know Junko wouldn't mind." Junko was smiling at her father to confirm that she would like that. "Maybe we can all go on a trip again." Ichiro smiled back to his daughter.

It had been a few years sense she had gotten to go anywhere with her father so Junko nodded. "That would be fun, right Makoto?" He looked at his best friend she seemed so desperate, she knew that her father wouldn't take her if he wouldn't good. He didn't want to leave her alone in a empty hotel room all day by herself. But leaving them both in an empty hotel room wasn't any better; Junko went on trips to be with her father not with Makoto.

But Makoto couldn't break her heart, having so much hope in her eyes filled his chest with warmth. He didn't want to be the one to upset her. "If that what Jun-chan wants to do." She smiled at him, her checks were red from her fever and her hair messy from lying in bed, but she was still very beautiful to Makoto.

Ichiro looked at the boy he had watched grow up than at his daughter, was it just him or were they making lovey dovey eyes at each other. It had to be his imagination but he wanted to play it safe. "You boy are more than welcome to come as well! I was thinking the beach someplace to cool off and have some fun, what do you all think?" Ichiro asked looking at Haru and Nagisa. Haru's face lighted up a beach mean and ocean and that meant swimming!

"Haru loves to swim! The Ocean is a great idea!" Junko rushed to say; it wouldn't matter where he said Junko would have rushed confirming answer.

"Than it's settled, well I will leave you kids to do whatever it is you guys do know." Ichiro said with a chuckle. He turned to Nagisa. "it was nice to met another one of Junko's friends." Than he waved to Makoto and Haru before leaving.

"You dad seems nice." Nagisa said to Junko before taking a seat at the foot of Makoto's bed. Junko had a wide smiled. Her father was very nice and she loved when people could see that. She knew Makoto didn't like her father, he did his best to be friendly but he had just grown a dislike for him over the years.

Makoto sat down in the chair Junko's father had just gotten out of. "How are you feeling?" He didn't want to talk about Ichiro. Junko sighed before jumping out of bed and into Makoto's arms.

"Makoto I am so bored, your room is the most boring place ever! Take me to go get ice cream!" she demanded but Makoto was just trying to get her to get back into bed.

"How about I bring you some ice cream?" Junko pulled her legs up to wrap around his middle the blankets coming with them. "Junko!"

"No, I wanna leave this room!" She demanded Nagisa was laughing while Haruka was just ignoring them.

"Jun-chan why don't we wait till your better than we can go get ice cream and you can help us with the pool too!" Nagisa said trying to help Makoto out. She dropped from around his neck onto the bed her legs still around him.

"No, I wanna go now. Besides I think this swimming thing is stupid, just to face Rin again. He is obviously better than all of you, he is totally ripped." Makoto's eyes almost popped out of his head. Why was she saying something like that, Makoto didn't want to be vain but he was pretty fit himself.

"It's not about the muscles it's about the skill and your feel of the water." Haruka said looking at the stupid girl in front of him rapped around his best friend. Junko looked up at Haruka.

"You are such a weirdo." Makoto finally picked her up around the middle and dropped her on the bed. She squeaked a little bit.

"Sense your feeling better I am gonna tell my mom you can go to school tomorrow." She sat straight up.

"No Makoto! I still have a fever!" She did a fake cough. "I can't go."

"I am sure it will go down by tomorrow, get some rest. We have to do some school work so see you tomorrow." Junko just crossed her arms over her chest. Makoto could be such a straight and narrow kind of guy. Nagisa waved goodbye that Junko didn't return before leaving with the other boys.

* * *

**So here is chapter 3 I hope everyone likes it. I have had a lot of favorites and followers of this story and I just wanted to say thank you to every one of you. I would really love some feed-back so reviews of course are welcome but so are PMs. (Ps another longish chapter. I was planning on short chapters but I guess thats just not gonna happen)**


	4. Reasons for a New Friend

Junko sighed as she looked at the clean swimming pool, this was the most boring part of her day so far and she had already gone through math and English. "You could always swim Jun-Chan." Junko looked over to Gou and than leaned back onto the cement they both had occupied.

"Haru-Chan always makes fun of me when I swim. He said the water hates me. And swimming alone is never fun so I always take Makoto and he always bring Haruka." The clouds rolling by made a nice distraction for the time being. Gou looked back at the swimming boys, they had gotten Rei to join while Junko was sick, but he hadn't been about to do any real swimming.

"Well we could go swimming sometime." The young girl sat up, could Gou be inviting her to a get together? The last time she was invited to a girls get together she was in elementary school, the girls mother had made her invite Junko, who ended up calling Makoto's mom to come get her almost an hour after arriving, while crying her eyes out. The girls had ended up chasing her around trying to cut one of her pig tails off as a party game.

"I-I don't know. I don't do a lot without Makoto." Gou looked at the boy who was at the moment working on his backstroke. They did seem to spend a lot of time together. He seemed to be her shield; whenever someone new came along she seemed to always be asking Makoto about how she should act. Gou remembered how she had run off in the middle of their conversation to not so quietly ask Makoto if it would be alright to ask Gou to ice cream. Makoto smiled and nodded before Junko ran back repeating her question. Junko was just so worried about being social incorrect she had to make sure she wasn't going to upset anyone.

"You guy seem like good friend." Junko sat up giving one firm nodded. Gou felt that they would be spending a lot of time together and thought being friends would make that a lot more fun for the both of them. "I know! Why don't we have a movie night! We need to have a meting about our fourth member. We could shove it in in-between the movies." Junko thought about the idea her finger one her chin.

It would be nice to have a movie night; she hadn't gotten to see anything good recently. "Okay." Gou smiled she jumped up and put her arms around Junko smiling making both girls smile and fall back.

"I can't believe your dad just lets you have people over Jun-Chan!" Nagisa said as he sat down on her L shaped sofa. Makoto grunted making Junko give him a side glace. She knew his dislike of her father because he had asked her several times about it, asking if she was upset by his distance. She always seemed to answer in 'he does his best.'

"He doesn't care to much, he spends most of his time at work or sleeping, being down here in the wreck room he wont hear us." She smiled at her guest before walking over to the dvd player. "What kind of movie should we watch?"

Gou got up and turned to the guys. "I was thinking we should address Rei's swimming problem first." Everyone nodded or gave some sort of agreement.

"No need! I already know what the problem is." Rei said rather full of himself. Everyone waited for him to make his statement. "Its my bathing suit! The speedo is not the one for me. I need something that expresses me more, and is better for swimming. My hurdle is mental." Rei said rather proud of himself.

"So we need to go swimsuit shopping!?" Junko asked with stars in her eye. Makoto groaned, he had just gone school clothes shopping with Junko a month ago. It was Junko's guilty pleasure, never mind that they had school uniforms, if there was a reason to shop; she would.

"It looks like it. It's gonna be lots of fun helping Rei-chan!" Nagisa said smiling his closed eyes bubble smile at the group of teens. "Now what are we gonna watch!?" Everyone thought about it for a moment.

"The blue plant." Haruka held up a rather large box set documentary of the ocean. Everyone seem to be nervous on telling the boy no one wanted to watch that but him. Junko frowned before turning away from Haruka.

"We are not watching something that boring! Besides that's what you make me watch when we hang out at Mako-Chan's!" No one spoke against her and tried to move on from the water fanatics pick.

"Why not a comedy?" Makoto asked everyone seemed to think this over, it wasn't a bad idea, but Junko grinned at Makoto. She knew he was a big scary cat and couldn't stand horror or even thriller movies.

"I want something with a little more action." She comment, Makoto looked a little worried but as everyone started to agree Makoto's worries got worse and worse.

"Why not a horror movie?" Gou comment thinking she could end up cuddled next to Haruka if things got too scary. The idea made her blush and get a little giggly about it. Haruka had no idea what the red head was planning and honestly just thought she was weird for laughing to herself.

"That's a great idea!" Nagisa had the same idea, hoping that because Junko was going to be sitting between Makoto and himself he could be her knight n' shining armor. He got up looking over the movies trying to find the scariest one he could find. After this was done he popped it in shooing Junko back to the sofa. The lights went down and the movie started.

Screams were going off, popcorn was all over the floor, there were wrappers everywhere and all the teens were showing the wear and tare of the movie. Gou was wrapped around Haruka who had his eyes closed, Rei was gripping onto Nagisa telling him to tell him when part of the movie were over while Nagisa watched throw his fingers. Makoto was hiding his face in Junko's stomach as she laid on the stuck out L part of the sofa, she tried to clam him but would end up screaming or jumping so it didn't work for long. "Boo!"

"AHHH!" all the kids yelled jumping off the sofa as the voice from behind shocked them all. "Makoto!" Junko cried as she held onto him for dear life her face now in his stomach. He was breathing heavy from the scare but put a hand on her soft blonde hair, he might be scared but he would protect Junko when it really came down to it.

Gou took the time after noticing that it was Junko's father who they had met prior to coming downstairs to see that Makoto and Junko were gripping each other, she had to say they both looked rather adorable together. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. " Ichiro said as he gave a chuckle scratching the back of his neck. "I came to say it might be time to head home." Haruka looked at the time it was almost 10, heading home would be the best choice if they were going swimsuit shopping tomorrow. Which he looked forward too."Oh Makoto your mom called about you I just told her you were staying over night. I know Junko might want someone after watching a scary movie like that."

Makoto just nodded still holding onto Junko, she was hiding her face in his shirt gripping it for dear life. She might have been more embarrassed than anything else but he was more than happy to hold her, her light baby powder smell, her soft hair, it all added up to be very relaxing and after such a scary movie he welcomed it. Ichiro waved goodbye to the kids before heading to bed himself. "Thanks for having us over Jun-Chan!" Nagisa said before he hugged her around the neck. Makoto wasn't paying much attention to the two saying his own goodbye to Gou but had made sure to call her Kou. But once Nagisa kissed Junko check he noticed everything the two did. Nagisa smiled as he saw Junko's blush.

"Nagisa stop it!" She squeaked before pushing him away; it might have come across playful but it more of a defense than anything else. Walking over to Makoto was the next thing she did, he was her safety and she had felt unsecure after Nagisa's affection. Makoto didn't glare at Nagisa but he for sure gave him a stern look of dislike. He didn't even really notice until Junko grabbed his shirt but he had pulled her to him, under his arm almost in a protective manner.

He had never thought about what would happen if Junko and someone else got close, like if she had gotten a boyfriend. In his mind it was always going to be her, Haru, and himself. He knew her dislike for Haru but didn't think too much on it. But if she had a boyfriend she would spend all her time with him, be lovely dovey with him, he could cuddle with her in a movie, she would go to him for help, and Makoto would become obsolete. The part that scared him the most was; it was only a matter of time before it happen. They were older and Junko was a sweet, cute, fun, adorable girl, she was highly desirable.

There movements to each other didn't go as unseen as the two had thought, Haruka watched from the door steps noticing ever emotion on his best friends face, Haruka didn't like getting in anyone business but if he had to deal with a larger drama down the road he was happy he had this information now. Also Gou who had been standing right in front of Makoto; she saw everything, she just smiled thinking to herself that the two were once again being cute and that perhaps the two might like each other more than what they let on.

Once everyone was gone, Junko slipped into PJ's then the two teens ran into the kitchen to find some real food to it, Makoto was a big guy and very active so he had to eat more than most and Junko was more than happy to keep him company. "We don't have to worry about picking up, the maid serves is coming tomorrow morning, so no worries." Junko opened up the freezer and bent over to look inside.

Makoto's eyes almost popped out of his head, her night shorts left little to the imagination and from her bent over position it only got worse. When she popped back up with some cheese sticks she just gave him a sweet smile like she hadn't done anything. Makoto was still in shock, her backside had looked so smooth, and bubbly. Why hadn't he ever noticed that before?

When she had stretched up to put the cheese stick into the microwave he saw how long her legs looked on her petit body. He unbuttoned his top feeling like the room had gotten warmer. "Mako-chan? Are you alright, your all red?" He hadn't noticed she had gotten so close. He almost fell out of his chair but he had managed to get his balanced.

"I-I'm fine." Frowning her brows she sighed shaking her head, there was no way he was fine he was redder than a tomato, and Makoto was the motherly type so if he had a problem he would tough it out. She stretched up to reach his superior height placing a hand on his forehead, Makoto felt a nosebleed coming on. The only thing between his eyes and her bare chest was his eyes were a Tanktop, not even a bra.

She stepped down from her tippy toes, Makoto felt thankful. He wouldn't have been able to take too much more of that. "I couldn't tell, here let me kiss your forehead, its easier to tell that way." She started to make a move but all Makoto could think was. 'She wants to kiss me.' Freaking out he did fall back this time. "Makoto!" Junko tried to help him up but he put up a hand as he tried to quickly and rather clumsily get to his feet.

"I think I might be coming down with something! I should go home!" He declared before making a run for her front door. Junko looked at the area he had just made his exit; she was worried that he had gotten sick, he had acted so strange it was the only thing that made sense.

Makoto stood in his open window trying to cool off, it just wasn't happening. He keep thinking about every body part of his best friend. He had to be sick, he had never seen her in that light before, but he hadn't had any other symptoms so being sick wasn't likely. Maybe he was just tried; that had to be it! Once he was in bed he tried to close his eyes and not think about any of it but that just made it worse.

Maybe he was just lonely, he hadn't dated much or at all really during his middle school or freshmen years. Maybe he should look into getting a girlfriend, someone for Junko to have as a close female friend, to take her on those long shopping trips. Then he wouldn't have to worry about what his hormones were saying either. He didn't want to make Junko hate whoever he picked so he would have to make sure she liked the girl first, whoever he dated would have to be open to letting Junko come with them, he wouldn't turn her away for anyone, she was too important to him.

* * *

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed this story so far, you guess really helped me to remember to keep writing about it. I really love Makoto he is just the cutest but sometimes I get distracted so thank you all for keeping me on track. Also to everyone Favoring and Following lots of hugs and kisses. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. **


	5. Rumor Has It

Makoto was far beyond tired, he had spent most of the night thinking about Junko and what kind of girl he would want to date. All he came up with was she would have to be nice but not too nice because than nothing would happen in their relationship, so she would have to be a little daring. Also good looking wouldn't have hurt as well but he wasn't going to go stop liking someone just because of their physical appearance, in fact to make Junko feel better she should be more normal, nothing like Junko's soft long blonde hair and sparkling brown eyes. Makoto got lost in his own dream world whenever he thought about her now. He wanted to hold her close in a pool; she would try to play cat and mouse with him, she would swim away from him her long locks flowing in the clear water. Chasing after her would be easy but Makoto would let her get away for a while before but when he finally couldn't take being away from her any more he would conner her, he would kiss her sweet pink lips as he ran his hands down her long legs as they rapped around him. His kisses would move lower to her small but long neck. "Mako-Chan." She would say breathless. "Makoto." Junko would be getting more serious. "Makoto!"

Makoto popped up from leaning his head on Haruka, looking around he saw everyone getting off the train at the mall drop off zone. Junko was giving him a worried look more than likely from his odd behavior from last night and then his lack of sleep which lead to a nap this afternoon. He just smiled and got up but as he got up he noticed how close Junko was to him and blushed. He remembered what he had been thinking and then dreaming of as he fell asleep. He chuckled nervously as she turned her head and looked at him with rather cute and confused look. He sided stepped before making his way to the platform next to Rei and Gou. Everyone else in his little group followed behind him. "So this is gonna be an adventure! I can't wait to try on a new swim suit!" Nagisa said jumping up and down. He looked over at the still staring at Makoto; Junko. "Jun-Chan! You will try on a special swimsuit for me wont you!?" He asked so innocently that Junko didn't really think of it as anything bad so she sat there thinking about it for a minute but Makoto and Rei caught it at looked at the freshman oddly.

"What do you mean by special?" Makoto was now once again staring down the younger boy. Why did he have the feeling Nagisa was trying to steal Junko from him? Not that she couldn't be with another guy just she was his little sister he had to look out for her. Well thats at least what he told himself. Nagisa smiled at Makoto it was so cute how he was so over protective of Junko.

"Just a cute swimsuit nothing to flashy! Just something more cute and less swim." Makoto and Haruka frowned, what was the point of a swimsuit if she couldn't swim in it? Junko's eyes were wide and she had a huge smile on her face.

"Of course I will Nagisa, shopping is one of the best things ever! And trying on all the new clothes is my favorite part!" Junko frowned and turned away from Makoto. "Mako-Chan always complains, he hates shopping with me. He says I try on to may outfits!" Makoto sighed, he knew anything he would say would end poorly for him because he had sadly told her exactly that on one of their shopping trips.

Nagisa smile widen and he hugged Junko around the shoulders."Then next time take me shopping, I would love to see Jun-Chan in all the cute outfits!" Normally Junko would be upset about Nagisa's chocking hugs but this time she hugged back. Finally someone was willing to go shopping with her. Maybe she could finally spend a whole day shopping and wouldn't have to go to that silly swim gear shop Makoto always dragged her into that was simply boring, all it had was swimming swim suits and Makoto always spent hours just looking at all the gear and telling her information on everything he just couldn't help himself. That and the gaming store; which Junko hated, she could play a games; just when she was at the store all the guys were asking her questions and she never had time to look. Most of the time Makoto would forget about her and would only notice her after he had gotten whatever he had come in for.

Makoto really didn't like where this was going but before he could object Rei spoke up about staying focused on the swim clubs real goal. He didn't even seem to notice the conflict among his new friends. Junko push Nagisa off and held Makoto's hand as they crossed the road just like they always did when they went out. It was just safer for the both of them, well Junko always said that but Makoto was only worried about a trunk not being able to see her at her short height. Once inside Junko gasped at the large swimsuit selection, she tugged on Makoto's arm and pulled him along to the girls selection. Makoto all the while trying to remind her they were here for Rei. She ended up with seven or eight swimsuits before Junko let them join the group again. She was giggling and holding them close to her chest. "What did you find Jun-Chan?" Gou asked wondering why the girl was so giggly. Junko just showed her the swimsuits as the two girls freaked out about the swimsuits Makoto saw a pare of swim pants he just had to try on! Running away from the girls he got a crazy smile on his face.

As the boys tried on the different swimsuits Junko would come out asking Gou and who ever was out about whatever swimsuit she had on. One time when she came out only Haruka and someone else was their, when she looked more closely she saw it was "Rin-Chan!" Junko happily running up to him in a rather reviling two piece swimsuit. Haruka looked at her dully, that swimsuit was the worse he had ever seen, it was all straps for support and would fall off as soon as she started to swim. Rin on the other had all of sudden missed going to the beaches in Australia, he gave her a cocky side grin. "What is Rin-Chan doing here?" She asked her hands in front of her and swaying a little.

Rin's eyes moved over to Haruka who was watching the female rather annoyed and deiced he would press his luck as much as he could. He put his hand on her shoulder and his grin finally got larger. "I heard my favorite girl was here and I thought I might come see her." Junko giggled which made Haruka sigh and roll his eyes. Rin was totally and completely lying and if Junko had any common sense she would have noticed that Rin was playing her. Haruka really had no idea how or why Makoto wanted to stay friends with the annoying female. Junko gave a soft 'really' with a burning blush. Rin moved into her personal space a little bit. "Of course, in fact I think you might be my lucky charm." Junko's eyes winded and she looked up at Rin in aw. Haruka thought he was going to die of embarrasses for her, or maybe just from the fact that she was this stupid.

"I have never been anyone's lucky charm before!" Junko declared as she looked up at Rin. Now Rin didn't want to take advantage of the girl, over all she had seemed really sweet and supportive of his goal to beat Haruka. But he would do anything to get on Haruka's nervous and that seemed to be exactly what he was doing. "What do I need to do to help Rin-chan!?" She asked smiling up at the taller boy. Junko's crush on the cute teenager helped Rin's plan even more it seemed.

Rin moved in closer to Junko and stole a quick kiss from her lips making her blush even more. "All you gotta do is cheer me on and maybe wear that swimsuit in red." He winked at her, Junko had looked down at the green swimsuit and nodded quickly her blush growing darker. Thats when Haruka had enough of whatever Rin was trying to pull. Haruka didn't want to have to deal with Makoto's crushed heart or Junko's annoying sobs.

"Junko, go find Makoto." Junko turned and glared at Haruka who in her mind had ruined her moment with the cute red head. They glared at each other for a moment and she finally sighed before mumbling a fine.

She bit her bottom lip as she looked back at Rin. "I am sorry Rin-chan, Haru is being a meanie."

"He has been that way his whole life, just do me a favor." He asked turning her chin up to him. Her eyes winded with hope of another kiss but he just waited for a moment.

"Anything Rin-Chan!" Rin chuckled, she was so eggier it was very flattering and he had to wonder how Makoto had just been friends with someone so eggier and cute. All Rin could think was 'Makoto's loss, My gain' not that he was going to date her but she was cute and fun to play with.

"Just keep it to yourself, that you saw me." He let go of her chin and she was a little disappointed but nodded once with a smile on her face.

$#$

Makoto couldn't find Junko right now but he thought that was most likely for the best. "Makoto?" He looked to his side to see Gou looking at him rather worried. "Is everything okay?" Makoto was uncomfortable about voicing his discomfort he had been having. Gou was a girl so she might be able to help him in his hunt for a female companion, not that he was checking every girl out in the store in fact he was having a hard time even looking at them without comparing them to Junko, so having Gou there to help might be just what he needed. He shook his head before sighing deeply.

"I have been having a bit of a problem... I-I think I-I want to get a girlfriend." Gou sat there blinking at him for a minute, was he in some backwards way trying to get her to go on a date with him. Blushing Gou had the thought of what it would be like if Makoto and Haruka two best friend had an epic battle for her love. "I just can't find anyone who fit my needs." Ihat pulled Gou out of her dream world. That sounded more like he was shopping for a girlfriend, like he thought he could just walk up type into a computer what he wanted and he would get it.

"What kind of needs?" Makoto released how that sounded and freaked out.

"N-No! Nothing like that! I just... I want someone to be Junko's friend... and maybe help me become more comfortable with other girls..." He trailed off thinking to himself how inexperienced he was with the female gender. Sighing Gou tried to think about what would be a good way to help the poor guy. He really looked like a kicked puppy.

"Alright, I will help you." She sighed slightly depressed he didn't think she would fit that description, but she would get over it. Haruka was her main goal after all. "So a girl with expressions huh?" Makoto nodded. "MMM And could get along with Junko." He nodded again. "And more than likely pretty."

"No! No! I don't want Junko to feel threaten! So not to pretty, smart, funny, or anything." Gou looked at Makoto like he was crazy. So he wanted a doll with a sex ed manual.

"How do you plan on liking a girl like that?" Makoto looked at her for a moment as that thought dawned on him. He would have to like this girl, he would have to talk with her and spend time together and be alone together. He groaned, he would want his girl to be fun, active, and innocent. He just wasn't going to find that while trying to keep Junko happy. His shoulders dropped and he couldn't help but groan. Sighing Gou deciding that sense she was helping Makoto she might have to change his ideas a bit. "How about I help you a little bit at a time." Makoto looked up and gave her grateful smile. "Lets start with talking to a girl. If you want her to like you, you have to complement her" She pointed at him her volume going up "but you have to mean it." Makoto's eyes winded. "Now to set down some basics, lets start with looks. Tell me about your dream girls."

Makoto had to really think about this. Looking around he saw some girl shopping and not a lot of them spoke to him. "I like lighter hair." Gou nodded. "Short girls are cute, but still has long legs." Gou nodded again. "Slim, with dazzling brown eyes." Gou noticed Makoto had started to go in a daze. "She should be sweet, but knows what she wants, but also needs me, and most of all I want her to like Junko." Makoto finally looked down at Gou she looked around and saw Junko looking at some swimsuits. She felt everything Makoto wanted was there.

"You do know you just described Junko?" Gou felt so sorry for the older guy as he looked to where she was and than he turned back around blushing. He than quickly looked around and saw a girl who had her hair pulled back by a head band. Her eyes were a black like color, she seemed kinda firm and a little sassy. Makoto quickly pointed.

"Her." Gou turned to see the girl, Gou looked at her and noticed she had dark hair, dark eyes, tall, and seemed like she may know her way around a man but was a but firm. So over all she didn't hit any of Makoto's points other than possible expressions, but Gou wasn't even sure he really wanted that. Sighing Gou knew the only way to knock him out of his trance was to show him just how bad of an idea this was. She grabbed onto Makoto's sleeve and dragged him over to the girl.

"Hello?" The girl looked up a bit of a glare on her face and Makoto just wanted to turn and run but the hold on his arm kept him from doing so. "I am Gou and this is my friend Makoto." At hearing his name Makoto waved a little bit, he felt so stupid. "He has been watching you a little bit and being so shy; I just wanted to introduce you two and hope for the best." Gou said smiling at the girl. The young lady looked Makoto up and down before stepping forward holding her hand out.

"Mei." He quickly shook her hand shocked she was agree to that. "So what kind of sports are you into?" He licked his dry lips, he wasn't planning to talk and when it was time he was nervous and her voice was so harsh it didn't help his nerves. It was nothing like Junko's sweet, cheerful voice. Wait; he mentally slapped himself, he couldn't compare the two girls.

"Swimming." He said trying to bring some moisture to his dry mouth. She looked him up and down again tilting her head to the side.

"Speedo?" Makoto's blushed before shaking his head no. Why did that matter? Gou giggled as she put together what the girl was implying. "That is to bad, I bet you could fill one out pretty well." Makoto smiled thinking her complaint was sweet before he had time to really think that through she changed the subject. "I am a runner, maybe you could change your flipper for some running shoes." She gave him a smile.

"Well running is really good for swimming." Makoto informed her, Gou felt like she had to spell it out for Makoto so she coughed and Makoto looked at her confused but when she nodded in Mei's direction. It took him a moment but than he put the two dots together. "Oh um W-would you like to go... for a um Run? Sometimes? Maybe?" He seemed so nervous. The girl was looking at Makoto like he was a play thing and it made Makoto feel like a small child waiting for acceptance. Gou was shocked at how well everything was going. It was hard to tell when something like this would work or not.

Mei held out her cellphone. "Lets swap numbers and set something up." She was grinning like a cat and Makoto fumbled with his own phone and than when they finally switched numbers she walked away and Makoto noticed she didn't look back but her hips swayed more than they should have and he felt dirty, like he had betrayed someone.

"You did it!" Gou said smiling at Makoto but his face showed how upset he was. "Makoto?" He didn't answer he just looked back to see that Junko was picking up a swimsuit he had seen her in before but now in red, after that she looked up and around before looking at Makoto and Gou and waved. Gou looked at how Makoto was staring at Junko and felt bad for the blinded guy. She patted him on the shoulder. "Why don't we go get back to everyone?" He nodded and tried to smile as they walked back.

$#$

Makoto couldn't even look at Junko as they rode back he sat between Rei and Haruka trying to stay away from Junko as much as he could. And every time Junko asked Makoto something it was a short quick word. Junko was worried He had seen her with Rin and was starting to wonder if she should come clean about seeing one of his best friend. Sighing Gou looked at the depressed look on her female friends face, the four bous were freaking out about the new swimsuits they had all gotten. But Junko was depressed and couldn't believe Makoto was treating her like this, he hadn't even remembered to hold her hand as they crossed the street Nagisa had stepped up and held her hand swigging it back and forth. It just wasn't the same. "Jun-chan?" she looked at the other female waiting for her to contiune. "How would you feel if Makoto got a girlfriend?" Junko blinked trying to understand what was said than her whole face fell.

Why was she asking her this? Was she interested in Makoto? Makoto was hers! They were going to be together forever and no one was going to take him away from her. "Makoto wouldn't replace me." She said turning her nose up at Gou. Than glared at Gou. "So don't even try." Gou's eyes almost popped out of her head, she wasn't planning on that reaction.

Putting her hands up defensively she tried to clam the girl. "No. No. Not me. And he is not replacing you, he would be getting a girlfriend; someone to be romantic with. Like a new female friend for you." She smiled and Junko thought about it for a moment, Gou smile widen hoping her new friend was going to enjoy having more friends but when she looked up Junko was shockingly angry.

"No, I don't need anyone other than Makoto. He has never needed a girlfriend, why would he want one now?" Gou was worried about how this was going to go for Makoto, it didn't seem like it was going to go how he wanted it to go.

"Well maybe he is lonely and wants some com-"

"He's not lonely, he has me!" Some people on the train looked at them but Gou clammed Junko down. People started to go back to what they were doing before, with only a few people looking at them. Junko was breathing heavy and was frowning deeply.

"But if he wanted to, you know." Gou blushed as she whispered; this only lead to a confused Junko when she noticed that the more innocent girl was not connecting the dots she sighed and whispered in her ear. "Have sex." Junko's eyes almost popped out of her head, not only were her cheeks red but also her ears and neck. Thinking about Makoto doing something like that was rather strange, she didn't mind thinking about him doing... that just thinking about him doing it with someone else. It just made her so frustrated, and just upset.

"M-Makoto would want to do that?" Gou giggled at the strange question.

"Of course. Almost all boys want to!" Junko looked down the line of people at Makoto and he looked back at her worried about her out burst but she couldn't even look at him now. She just kept seeing him like he was in her last mental image. When the train came to a stop Junko came to a scary thought. How was she going to walk home with Makoto and Haru now? Both boys had seen her frazzled. It was going to be next to impossible to make it home with the two boys.

* * *

**So after all your guys great review (That keep me going and reminds me to write) I sat down at my uncle's computer and decided that even though my computer's charger was dead you guy should have a chapter so here is chapter 5; if there is horrible mistake I am sorry, my uncle's keyboard is just so weird. Hug and kisses! **

**Thank you for the reviews and follows and favorites! You guys really are keeping me on track! **


	6. Little White Lie

Junko slowly stood as she got off the train seat, she wished that she could have stayed there that some how her butt would get stuck to the leather seats and she wouldn't be able to move. Rei, Nagisa, and Gou all place to get off at the next drop of zone. Junko was in the back of the line, letting Makoto and Haruka go fist in the line to the exit. She noticed her palms were sweaty and she was breathy heavy. Both boys got to the end of the train platform before waiting for Junko to come to them.

Makoto saw how scared she look, she looked like a lonely little kitten scared and a little lost. Guilt took over and all Makoto could think was he was the one who had made her feel that way. She some how knew of this betrayal and was now going to never forgive him. Haruka who of course normally stayed out of this kind of thing was just tired and wanted to go home. "Junko, come on." Haruka waved his hand over. That seemed to knock the girl out of her trance and she slowly walked over to the two boys. Shockingly she went to Haruka's side. Now Haruka might have reding evading to far into things but now he felt like he was responsible for the girl, which made him just want to sink to the bottom of a pool and never come out.

The walk was quite no one dared to talk. Makoto's guilty about his soon to be date with this random girl he really didn't know was killing him and he could only give Junko small side glances and that seem to be all be could handle without started to worry. Junko was worried so worried. Haruka had to Makoto about her small crush on Rin, she just knew it. That's why he was wanting a girlfriend, he didn't want to be alone; he must have thought that she was going to abandon him. She shook her head trying to get the thoughts bout of her head, it didn't work.

They got to a road crossing and Junko looked over at Makoto. His bright green eyes looked back at her, she looked down to his strong lips. How would she feel if she saw someone kiss those lips of his? Makoto was always there for her and to think that some girl would be there taking him away, who would she go to for help? Who would make her smile after a fall? She didn't want to only get part of Makoto's attention, she wanted it all.

Junko looked up at Makoto's worried eyes, all she could think was she was making Makoto feel lonely, she wasn't being a good friend; all Makoto did was give and all she did was take and take. Maybe he wasn't just lonely, maybe he was also tired, tired of give and he wanted to finally get.

The light beeped telling them to go across the street, Junko saw Makoto's hand coming slowly to grab her and in a rush of panic she grabbed onto Haruka's hand. Both boys froze , Haruka couldn't believe the small blonde had just picked him over Makoto. Something crazy was going on between the two and it wasn't anything good. Makoto felt his heart stop, sharp pains in s stomach and chest. His blood ran hot and he didn't understand his new feeling, guilt, jealousy, and a bit of self hate. Junko didn't give either boy time to think about it. She practically dragged Haruka the rest of the way Up the stair to get to the area to their homes. When they all got to the level Makoto's and Junko's they were all breathing heavy. Junko didn't stop to say good-bye to the boys she just ran back to her house. Makoto had to watch the small girl run away from him and wondered if this was how it was going to be from now on.

+=+ #

Junko sighed as she watched Makoto from her bedroom window that faced the front of the house. He had a sweat suit on, he looked so nervous he might sweat right through the jogging outfit; he kept shifting, taking deep breaths, and trying to 'fix' his hair. Normally he would just get up and go but it seemed like he was waiting for something or someone, Junko thought that maybe he was waiting for Haruka but than a girl she had never seen before started to run up to Makoto before jogging right in front of him for a moment. He seemed to fumble with his words before following after the girl a few steps behind.

Junko's watched wide eyed, she had never seen that girl before! How could Makoto just run off with her? Gou's words of Makoto's need for a physical relationship popped back into her head. The image of that girl and Makoto wrapped up in each other's arms, rubbing, moaning, giggling just made Junko's blood boil! Makoto always said he would be there for her but how could he do that if he was running around with some other girl? Sighing rather aggregately, Junko then ran over to her closet pulled out her pink tennis shoes, long white jacket, white hat, and ran out of her house.

Makoto Tachibana was her best friend and if he wasn't going to tell her about his life she would go out and find out for herself. No matter how guilty she felt about not telling him about Rin; It was just one little white lie after all. But never the less she couldn't just watch someone else take her place.

It took her a few minutes to make it behind them. They had started to jog and Makoto's face was red as a cherry. The new girl had looked rather smug. Running a little bit closer Junko had to know what that girl was doing to her Makoto. "You know what they say about tall guys right?" Junko had to stop for a moment, what did they say about tall guys? That they were tall? That they can change light bulbs easier? No, no it had to be that they give great piggyback rides!

Makoto chuckled nervously. "Um what do they say about tall guys?" the girl stopped turning to look at him, making Makoto do the same. She took and step into Makoto's personal space before leaning up and whispering into his ear. She then kissed his cheek fore turning and running ahead, Makoto was left there with a shocked look on him face before it turned into a weird smile before tripping as he made his way up to the new girl. Junko couldn't help but be upset, she had never been able to make Makoto smile like that, and it was a mix of pleasure and hope.

Junko followed the two for most of the afternoon they stopped by a smoothie, hung out at a park but had to leave when the new girl in town was upset by a dog licking her, and she was almost caught when Junko almost ended up beating a guy at the park for being a little to determine but was able to hide, but once they were on the way home Junko took a short cut, ran to her house opened the door before throwing in the white hat and jacket. When she turned around she saw Makoto and the random girl walking up.

"Makoto!" Junko waved and Makoto looked up to see her, he had the biggest urge to turn around and go back, but when he looked at Mai he saw that she seemed unimpressed. "Makoto!" She called again getting closer making Makoto's blood go cold. Junko couldn't see him with this girl. Mai was a nice girl, but she was just so hard to be around, at the smoothie shop he had been so nervous to drink his; she seemed to be judging him and even corrected his poster once, than at the park when they were petting the pets there she got upset with his unwillingness to leave them, and when he had brought up Junk she had acted like he hadn't said anything at all and moved on.

Once Junko got up to them she smiled widely at Makoto than looking at the taller female. "Who is this?" Makoto smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. Junko thought he looked so cute right there but wasn't going to act like she noticed because she had to let that girl know whom Makoto belonged with!

"This is Mai." He gestured to the annoyed female, who now was glaring at Junko. "And this is my life long friend Junko." He smiled at the small female. Mai just gave a short wave before stepping between Makoto and Junko. Mai placed a hand on his chest.

"Makoto, I think we should go to see that movie I was telling you about. Now." She seemed to be trying to be sweet but Makoto seemed scared. Junko stepped next to Mai and bumped her hip so she was in front of Makoto.

Junko grabbed Makoto's hand pulling him to her. "But Makoto, I was wanting to go swimming! I have that new swimsuit, and we haven't gotten to spend a lot of time together here recently..." Looking down at his larger hand in her smaller one; he was so happy to see she was wiling and eager to grab his hand unlike the last time with Haru. The weight he had been carrying in his stomach had been lifted.

"Um Mai, I don't mean to be rude but I would really like to go with Junko." Junko had a bright smile and gave Makoto hand a light squeeze. "but would you like to go swimming with us." Junko's face fell, she didn't want to share Makoto! And she was going to have to share him with the rest of the swim team.

Mai looked rather aggravated. "Swimming isn't really my thing." She looked down at the blonde in front of her a glare in place before looking back at Makoto her hand on her hip. "If you want to stop playing house with Blondie, and try your hand at some real fun. You have my number." As she walked by Junko she bumped into her making her push backwards a little bit.

"well that was rude!" Junko said as she frowned. "Let go Captain! Skipping her duty for a date isn't very responsible of you." She started to wave a finger at him and he just put his hands up in a joking manner.

"Your right. Your right." He smiled down at the sweet blonde in front of him. It was going to be back to the drawing bored, Mai wasn't the girl for him. He was going to have to pick more carefully from now on.

Now that she had her answer on who that girl was, and now knew that their friendship wasn't in dire trouble at the moment, Junko couldn't help but wonder one more thing she was worried about. "Mako-Chan, do they say anything weird about tall guys?"

Makoto looked down wide eyed, no there was no way Junko could have known about what Mai had said to him!? Right? She must have heard it on TV or from school or anywhere! Makoto's mind went back to the jog Mai long fingers going down from his stomach to his waist. 'They also have length where it counts.' Then she had snapped his waist band on his shorts. He finally snapped out of his trance; that had to have been the worse part about Mai, he had felt so dirty with her, she had acted like she was always looking at him naked.

"Just that we can change light blubs easily." Makoto finally said hoping that she would buy it, he didn't want to explain that to her! What if she started to act like Mai!? Or she got freaked out! Makoto didn't know if he could live with himself if he scared Junko away.

Sighing she nodded. "I guessed as much, either that or you give the best piggy back rides." Junko giggled never even second guessing Makoto's words, her trust in him was humbling and he told himself one white lie wouldn't hurt.

* * *

**I am so sorry with how long this took, I moved back to my home state and was seeing friend, going to class, and just hanging out with my family. SO working on this chapter was slow, and a bit choppy, AND I still don't like how this chapter ended up BUT I needed to get Mai settled in as her part in the story and I am sad to say she will be back just not for a while. I hope you at least enjoy the update the hope it brings for more. **

**Thank you to all my follower and Favorites; you guys are all very sweet and I hope I don't disappoint you. **

**AND TO MY REVIEWERS THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REMINDING ME ABOUT THIS STORY! Makoto is such a sweetie. 3 **


End file.
